FaceSpook
by MonsterHighAdams
Summary: One of monster highs social networking site. Okay for kids to read... Its got no bad language in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Holt Hyde **added **'Retta Phantom **as a friend

^ **Johnny Spirit **dislikes this

**Holt Hyde **liked this 3 times

* * *

**Frankie Stein- **Can't wait for Cleo's party hope they play 'we are MonsterHigh'

** ^ T Stripe- **I don't..

400 people like this

** ^ Clawdeen da Wolf- **I've got the cutest dress ever 4 Cleo's party!

**^ Draculaura- **Me too!

* * *

**Venus Mc Awesomeness-** Who wants to join me Rochelle and Robecca? #Ghoulsnightout

**'Retta Phantom- **I would but I'm grounded cause I got detention the other day...

**Venus Mc Awesomeness- **Oh... Well it's cool, but please tell me that Your going to Cleo's party this weekend!

**T Stripe- **Yea but who wants her there? NOT ME!

^ 0 people likes this comment

* * *

**Clawdeen da Wolf- **If Howleen is at Cleo's party I'm gonna be so annoyed.

**Howleen Wolf- **Guess who's on facespook!

**Clawdeen da Wolf- **...

**Howleen Wolf- **Me!

* * *

**Rocky Goyle **changed her relationship status to **single **

^ **Becca Steam- **Good on ya' ghoul, who needs boys...

^ 13 people like this comment

* * *

**Holt Hyde- **Heath just asked me what pie will we be having,when he found out that we we're studying pi in maths...

^ **Heath Burns- **Yea what's the problem?

^ **Abbey B- **...

^**Deuce Gorgon- **Dude...

* * *

**Cleo De Nile- **Party's cancelled, I hate Nefera!

^** Holt Hyde- **Noooooooooo Now I can't DJ!

^** Cleo De Nile- **Um... I had a different DJ for the party anyway Hyde it's cool...

^ **Holt Hyde- **Why does everyone hate the Holtster!

**Johnny Spirit **and four others like this.

* * *

**'Retta Phantom **added **dance Class **to her list of activities.

^ **Becca Steam- **I can't believe you got the front dance spot! So jealous!

^ **Howleen Wolf- **I should'v got it!

* * *

**Lagoona Blue- **Everyone Hash tag I dare ya'!

^ **Frankie Stein- **#WeAreMonsterHigh

^ **Cleo De Nile- **#EverybodyHatesHolt

^ **Abbey B****- **#HeathNeedsAGhoulFriend

^ **Johnny Spirit- **I don't hash tag

^ **'Retta Phantom- **#Johnny'sNoFun! re-hash tag if agree!

^ **Holt Hyde- **#Johnny'sNoFun!

^ **Venus Mc awesomeness- **#GhoulsNightOut

* * *

**Deuce Gorgon **changed relationship status to **it complicated...**

**Rocky Goyle **and almost every other ghoul at monster high liked this.

* * *

**Abbey B- **Got my S.A.T score back, someones going to summer school.

^ **Heath Burns- **Ha me too!

* * *

**Rocky Goyle- **Need to go home to Scaris, I'm going to miss New Salem...

^ **Becca Steam- **How long will you be gone to?

^ **T Stripe- **Hope fully for a long time.

everyone deleted **T Stripe **from their friends list.

* * *

**'Retta Phantom- **Who hates homework?

^ **Clawdeen Da wolf- **me! **  
**

^ **Ghoulia Yelps- **I don't...

120 People like this.

* * *

_**Catty Noir- **I just moved to MonsterHigh, were freaky just got fabulous!_

**Frankie Stein- **We Are Monster High!

^ _**Catty Noir-** _Is she always like this...

* * *

**Clawd Wolf **added **T Stripe **to his friends list.

^ **Clawdeen Da Wolf- **Fur...Real?

^ **Clawd Wolf- **Yea?

^ **T Stripe**- Just cause I didn't wanna be your friend doesn't mean Clawd shouldn't...**  
**

^ **Clawdeen Da Wolf- **Um cause everyone hates you!

* * *

**Johnny Spirit **added **'Retta Phantom **to his friends list.

^ **Holt Hyde **dislikes this

^ **Johnny Spirit** liked this 3 times

* * *

**Ghoulia Yelps **is in a relationship with **Slo Mo **

^ **Catrine De Mew- **Aww


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Deuce Gorgon **changed his relationship status to** In a relationship **

**Cleo De Nile** and 6 others liked this

* * *

**Scarah Screams- **Just went on a date with Billy, it was so fun!

**Spectra S- **I hate you Scarah

**Cleo De Nile **and 78 others like this.

* * *

**Frankie Stein **added **Jackson J **to her friends list.

^**Holt Hyde- ** Really Frankie-Fine him over me!

**Frankie Stein **deleted **Holt Hyde **and **Jackson J **from her friends list.

^ **Holt Hyde- **Aw man...

* * *

**Holt Hyde **posted on **'Retta Phantom**'s wall.

**Holt Hyde - **Hey Operetta, do you wanna go out with me tonight.

^ **'Retta Phantom- **No!

**Johnny Spirit** and 7 others like this comment.

* * *

**Gigi Grant- **Coming to monster high is like a wish come true,

^ **T Stripe- **Um hum...

* * *

**Nefera De Nile **added **Cleo De Nile **to family list.

**^ Cleo De Nile- **Why?

**Clawdeen da Wolf, Frankie Stein **and 10 others liked this comment.

* * *

**Cleo De Nile **to **Frankie Stein **

Wanna go to the maul?

**Frankie Stein- **Can't got homework to do.

**Cleo De Nile- **Oh un-live a little!

**Frankie Stein- **Whats got your mummy wrap in a bunch?

**^ Deuce Gorgon **and 23 others like this.

* * *

**Lagoona Blue- **I just met Grimmly Anne,...I think she's my cousin...

^ **Gil Webber, Deuce Gorgon **and **Clawd Wolf **like this.

* * *

**Scarah Screams **added **Spectra V** and **'Retta Phantom **to her Friends list.

* * *

**Clawdeen da Wolf- **Cleo who's got your mummy wrap in a bunch!

^ **Clawd Wolf ****- **It's not funny the second time.

**Cleo De Nile, Frankie Stein **and 5 others liked, **Clawdeen da Wolf **disliked.

* * *

**Catty Noir **added **Katy Scary **to her friends list.

**^ T Stripe- **yea like you know Katy Scary.

^ **Catty Noir- **Oh but I do!

^ **T Stripe- **( Face PALM!)

* * *

**Frankie Stein- **Guess who's going to HauntlyWood!

** ^ Draculaura- **Not you!

**Clawd Wolf, 'Retta Phantom **and 8 others liked.

* * *

** Deuce Gorgon **and **'Retta Phantom **added **SKRM **to their activities list.

^ **Cleo De Nile- **You better not be fanging out with my BF Operetta.

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **Chill out Cleo it's just SKRM!

^ **Cleo De Nile- **What and ever!

* * *

**Lagoona Blue- **I need to get some new high heels, who wants to go to the maul.

^ **Frankie Stein- Me! **

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Oh so what happened to 'Homework?'

^ **Frankie Stein- **...

* * *

**Lagoona Blue- **Hash Tagging round two!

^ **Scarah Screams- **#ILoveUnLife

^ **'Retta Phantom- **#Ma'MusicCanWhoopYa'll'sMusic!

^ **Spectra V- **#I'mNotTheGhostlyGossip

^ **Lagoona Blue- **#SaltWaterMonstersAreTheBeastSorryGil

^ **Frankie Stein- **#I'mALiarAccordingToCleo

^ **Cleo De Nile- **#WellYouDidLieAboutTheMaul

^ **T Stripe- **#Scarah'sHashTagsSuck

* * *

**Cleo De Nile- **If your going to the dance tonight, vote for my and Deuce to be groancoming king and queen!

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Maybe I won't!

^ **Cleo De Nile- **What!

^** Clawdeen da Wolf- **Jus' kidding ghoul.

10 others liked.

* * *

**Frankie Stein **listed **Clawdeen da Wolf **and **Draculaura **as sisters.

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf **and **Dracualaura **both liked this.

* * *

**'Retta Phantom- **Who else loves Shriekeera's new song?

^ **Scarah Scream's- **Oh my ghoul I love it!

^ **T Stripe-** Me too!

* * *

**Clawdeen da Wolf **to **Frankie Stein **

Who are you taking to the dance?

**Frankie Stein- **I don't know, still thinking about it.

**Clawdeen da Wolf- **What about Jackson?

**Frankie Stein- **Nah he's a nerd, JK!

* * *

**Johnny Spirit**'s in a relationship with **'Retta Phantom. **

**^ Holt Hyde **dislikes this.

* * *

**Lagoona Blue **added **Cleo De Nile **to her friends list.


	3. Chapter 3

**Draculaura- **Hey so my milk says it expires tomorrow, but what if I fly to Australia with it, (it would be tomorrow)...would it be expired...would my milk know?

^ **Lagoona Blue- **Um...

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Ha D what do you say sometimes!

^ **Clawd Wolf- **Was that a joke or is she serious?

* * *

**Frankie Stein- **Oh my glob! Who Hates gummy fears? Not me! SUGAR RUSH! (FACE PLANT)

**^ T Stripe- **Nice one Frankie but some monsters actually don't like them

^ **Frankie Stein- **now you made me feel bad...

* * *

**Cleo De Nile **liked a page **The Ghostly Gossip.**

^ **Howleen Wolf- **What was with Spectra's Hash tag? #I'mNotTheGhostlyGossip?

^ **Frankie Stein- **Um...Doesn't she know?

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Nah I didn't tell her

^ **Howleen Wolf- **Didn't tell me what?

* * *

**T Stripe- **Hey who hates Holt? ME!

**Cleo De Nile **and 4 others liked this, **Holt's the best **disliked.

* * *

**Lagoona Blue- **Hash Tagging round three!

^ **Venus Mc Awesomeness- **Hah...NO!

* * *

**Holt's the best- **Hey guys it Hyde, who likes my new name!

^ **T Stripe- **Not this kitty

^ **Cleo De Nile- **#EverybodyHatesHolt

^** Lagoona Blue** Yey Hash Tagging!

^ **Frankie Stein- **Who else actually likes Holt? Cause I do!

^ **'Retta Phantom- **Yea me too, so everyone stop being mean just cause its the trend!

^ **Johnny Spirit- **Yea but I hated Holt before it was the trend, so...

* * *

**Viperine Gorgon **is now friends with **Deuce Gorgon. **

* * *

**Rocky Goyle **posted on **Becca Steam's **wall.

I'm Loving Scaris, hows things in New Salem?

^ **Becca Steam- **Things are good! And I'm glad your liking Scaris! But you missed out on the dance recital, Operetta was fang-tastic, but I think Howleen needed to spend less time trying to steal the spot light and should have actually practice.

^ **Howleen Wolf- **I should have got that spot, not her!

* * *

**Viperine Gorgon- **Who's going to HauntlyWood!

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Not Frankie!

* * *

**'Retta Phantom- **Who won Groancoming king and Queen, I didn't go...

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Me and Deucey, of course!

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **No you didn't, Draculaura and Clawd did!

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Urgh

^ **'Retta Phantom- **WOH really?!

^ **Draculaura- **Yea I'm so happy!

^ **Cleo De Nile- **I'm not...

* * *

273 people liked _**Catty Noir**'s _status.

Chilling with my ghouls...

* * *

**Gigi Grant **and **Frankie Stein **are now friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jackson Jekyll **liked **Frankie Stein's** post.

^ I AM SO HIP!

* * *

**Holt Hyde- **I might be singing at Cleo's party, turns out its back on!

^ **Johnny Spirit- **If you sing I swear I will stab myself in the eye with a pen.

**Frankie Stein **and **'Retta Phantom **liked this.

^ **Johnny Spirit- **I'm not kidding, I seriously will

* * *

**Cleo De Nile- **I swear if I get another game request from Frankie I'm gonna explode!

^** Frankie Stein- **But I need you to send me some gifts...

^ **Lagoona Blue- **o_O

* * *

**'Retta Phantom- **I swear Holt if I find out it was you who broke my guitar, I'll kick your half normie butt!

^ **Jackson Jekyll- **Remember it was Holt not me

^ **'Retta Phantom- **So it was HOLT!

^ **Jackson Jekyll- **Ooh no, where are my headphones! (Puts headphones on)

^ **Holt Hyde- **Chill out Operetta baby.

^ **Johnny Spirit- **I guess I'll be stabbing someone else in the eye, you better hope I don't find a pen Hyde.

^ **Holt Hyde- **...

* * *

**Frankie Stein- **Can someone tell me why Rochelle ditched school today?

^ **Venus Mc Awesomeness- **She's in Scaris

^ **Frankie Stein- **Oh...

^ **Rocky Goyle- **Actually I got back 2 days ago, I just hate school

* * *

**Holt Hyde- **Who else loved Cleo's party! But why wasn't Operetta there?

^ **'Retta Phantom- **grounded

^ **Holt Hyde- **Aw poor baby...

**Johnny Spirit **and 7 others liked this.

^ **'Retta Phantom- **Just cause I'm grounded doesn't mean I can't kick yr butt tomoz

^ **Holt Hyde- **I'd like to see you try.

^ **Johnny Spirit- **Big mistake dude...

* * *

**Howleen Wolf **added **Twyla **to her friends list.

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **You have friends?

* * *

**T Stripe- **Why was Holt limping today?

^ **Johnny Spirit- **my moneys on Operetta

^ **'Retta Phantom- **I did nothin'

^ **Ghoulia Yelps- **Likely story.

^ **'Retta Phantom- **I'm tellin' the truth!

^ **Johnny Spirit- **Your acting like your the most innocent ghoul on earth, but your not even close.

^ **'Retta Phantom- **You and me are so...not friends anymore!

^ **Holt Hyde- **Johnny: ... ME: HaHA

^ **T Stripe- **me: Mwhaha!

* * *

**Cleo De Nile- **If I was rich I would..oh wait I am rich, thank you daddy!

^ **T Stripe- **This is why everyone hates you.

* * *

**Heath Burns- **Abbey likes me, tell me I'm wrong!

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **Your wrong

* * *

**Draculaura- **I love you, but not in a weird way.

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **um...

* * *

**Frankie Stein- **everyone hash tag!

**^ Clawd Wolf- **OKAY!

^ **Lagoona Blue- **I hate hash tagging...

* * *

**Holt Hyde **to **'Retta Phantom **

I know your with Johnny but we all know you like the Holtster.

^ **'Retta Phantom- **get real Holt, I don't know who 'we' are but you and them are stupider than Heath on a good day.

^ **Heath Burns- **Okay so now you all hate me! Thanks.

^ **Johnny Spirit- **Still hate him.

^ **'Retta Phantom- **Boys are stupid!

^ **Frankie Stein- **Tell me about it...


	5. Chapter 5

**Frankie Stein- **Loved the Justin Biter concert!

^ **Spectra V- **Yea thanks for taking me, but I would'v liked a hotdog though!

^ **Frankie Stein- **If you wanted something to eat why didn't you just get something?

^ **Spectra V- **Do you know how expensive it would'v been!

^ **Frankie Stein- **Oh so it was ok if I payed for it?

^ **Spectra V- **Um duh!

^ **Frankie Stein- **Does anyone know the ghost busters number?!

* * *

**'Retta Phantom-** Wheres Toralei? I think she stole my mad science text book,

^ **T Stripe-** why do you think it was me?!

^ **Howleen Wolf- **cause its always you! **  
**

^ **T Stripe- **How dare you!

^ **'Retta Phantom- **she's not wrong.

^ **T Stripe- **Yes she is!

^ **Howleen Wolf- **No I'm not,

^ **Heath Burns****- **oh no Facespook cat fight! MEOW!

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **I wouldn't get involved Heath

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Woh whats with the fighting?!

^ **'Retta Phantom- **Stay out of it Cleo!

* * *

**Frankie Stein- **Monsters keep telling me that I'm too perky, does everyone think that?

^ **Becca Steam- **just saying this because your my friend, but yes.

* * *

**T Stripe- **Guess who just got rejected by Abbey again?!

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **Um..Chad?

^ **T Stripe- **Who the fang is Chad?

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **So I'm guessing not Chad?

**Clawd Wolf, Gil Weber **and 6 others liked this.

^ **T Stripe- **Heath ya' ding bat!

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **that was my second guess.

* * *

**Holt Hyde- **party like its do or die!

^ **Gil Webber- **but most of us are already dead,

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Oooo you just got served!

^ **Howleen Wolf- **Shut up Clawdeen

* * *

**~ The Ghostly Gossip~ - **Everyone should like Spectra V jus' saying

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Ah...NO!

^ **Spectra V - **Why she's clawesome!

^ **Frankie Stein- **Um...

^ **Spectra V- **Wrong account! Excuse me

^ **~Ghostly Gossip~- **Sorry about that,

* * *

**'Retta Phantom- **I feel like Bella! Twilight Situation!

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **but Holt's not a werewolf

^ **Draculaura- **and Johnny's not a vampire

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Lets do Team Edward Team Jacob, **Team Johnny! **

^ **Dracualura- ****Team Holt**, but that's only because he's connected to Jackson,

^ **Spectra V- ****Team ****Johnny! **

^ **'Retta Phantom- **Back off ghosty, and you De Nile, but Draculaura Holt's all yours!

^ **Draculaura- **oh I don't like Jackson, I just think he's more my type.

* * *

Don't ask me why this is so short just please review if you liked it, and tell me if you like Holt's hopeless flirting with Operetta, well I hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Clawd Wolf **is in a relationship with **Draculaura **

^ **Clawdeen da** **Wolf- **Can't get over the fact that you two are still dating, you guys's cutie talk makes me wanna rip my fur out!

^ **Draculaura- **AW...Deenie I still wov u! I jus also wov Clawd!

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **just like that! Stop talking like a baby!

^ **Clawd Wolf- **don't be so mean

**^ Draculaura- Aw thanks Clawd...**

* * *

**Howleen Wolf- just wanna say, I hate school..**

**Everyone who go's to school liked this.**

* * *

**Jackson Jekyll **and** Frankie Stein **are friends

**^ Draculaura- **yea friends...

**^ Jackson Jekyll- **Whats that meant to mean?

**^ Draculaura- **You know

**^ Jackson Jekyll- **I really don't...

**^ Draculaura- **I mean you guys are more than friends

^ **Jackson Jekyll- **You mean like brother and sister?

^ **Draculaura- **Not really...

* * *

-**Abbey B- **Heath Can't take hint

^ **Frankie Stein- **or a mint

^ **Burns,Heath Burns- **What happened to hating Holt!

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **We all got bored

* * *

**Cleo De Nile- **Who keeps on sending me requests to join some game called BooVille

^ **Jackson Jekyll- **Me or Holt

^ **Venus Mc awesomeness- **And me!

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **Yup, me too

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Well stop it!

^ **Holt Hyde- **Cleo's going on a rampage!

^ **Cleo De Nile- **No! I shop when I'm angry

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **You must be angry all the time

**Gil Webber,****Clawd Wolf **and six others liked this

* * *

**'Retta Phantom- **Anyone wanna date Holt, cause I need him to stop trying to ask me out!

^ **Frankie Stein- **Um...

^ **Draculaura- **Its okay Frankie's dating Jackson

**^ 'Retta Phantom- **Same thang

^ **Jackson Jekyll- **we're not dating!

^ **'Retta Phantom- **Please someone date him!

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **I thought you liked being Bella?

^ **'Retta Phantom- **It gets old after a while

^ **Draculaura- **So I'm guessing that you picked Johnny

^ **'Retta Phantom- **No! (She said sarcastically)

^ **Holt Hyde- **Um...Whats this about?

* * *

**T Stripe **added **BooVile **to her games list

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **I actually like it

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **Told ya'

* * *

I can't believe I've got writers block! I hate it so annoying, again sorry its short


	7. chapter 7

**'Retta Phantom **tagged **Scarah Screams **in a picture.

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Why is everyone copying me?!

^ **Scarah Screams- **We no copy wolfy

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **you lie!

^ **'Retta Phantom- **What are you talking about?

^ **Scarah Screams- **I really don't know anymore

* * *

**Johnny Spirit- **Okay who trashed the catacombs?!

^ **Frankie Stein- **My moneys on Holt, just cause Cleo didn't invite him to her party, he threw his own

^ **'Retta Phantom- **He broke my guitar, AGAIN!

^ **Holt Hyde- **Power of the partying!

^ **'Retta Phantom- **That guitar cost 600$

^ **Holt Hyde- **Sooooo

^ **'Retta Phantom- **And your paying for it!

^ **Holt Hyde- **What?

^ **Johnny Spirit- **you heard the lady **  
**

^ **T Stripe- **Her a lady? Ha HA!

^ **'Retta Phantom-** I hate you Toralei

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Doesn't everyone?


	8. Chapter 8

Look who's making a comeback, ME!

* * *

**Jackson Jekyll**- Just went on a date with Frankie, woop woop

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **I thought Frankie said that you were too geeky for her,

^ **Jackson Jekyll- **She said what?!

^ **Frankie Stein- **Um..

* * *

**Manny taur- ** Who else got an F in mad science?!

^ **Ghoulia Yelps- **Not me!

^ **T Stripe- **Show off much?

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Wash much, cause you smell like fish, maybe u should start using soap and water instead of your tongue! **  
**

^ **T Stripe- **Oh yea, whats your excuse?

^ **Heath Burns- **Cat fight part 2

^ **Abbey B- **Heath stop creeping would ya'

**Every ghoul at MonsterHigh liked this. **

* * *

**Spectra V- **Oops mega makeup malfunction, help!

^ **Honey Swamp- **Ah...NO!

^ **Viper Gorgon- **Shut up Honey, I'm on my way ghoul.

^ **Cleo De Nile- **I wish I had you as a cousin, you'd be an un-life saver!

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **But then you wouldn't be able to date Deuce

^ **Cleo De Nile- **I could live with that..

**Deuce Gorgon **disliked this.

* * *

**Operetta D Phantom-** Hey Johnny ya' left ya' guitar at my house

^ **Holt Hyde- **I get it okay, you like him not me I can get over IT!

^** Operetta D Phantom- **Um..Okay darlin'

^ **Holt Hyde- **Don't beg me to take you back, It'll just make things worse!

* * *

**Deuce Gorgon **changed his relationship status to 'not in a relationship'

**Cleo De Nile** disliked this.

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **So as soon as I get a boyfriend you guys break up? Not fair!

**Cleo De Nile **and **Johnny Spirit **disliked this, **Deuce Gorgon **liked.

* * *

**Howleen Wolfie**- Clawdeen sayin' I'm too young to have a boyfriend, eh forget that ,I'm almost 15!

^ **Heath Burns- **So..Howleen...

^ **Howleen Wolfie- **Back off Burns I'm not that desperate.

**Clawdeen da Wolf **liked this,** Heath Burns **disliked.

* * *

**Operett****a D Phantom **changed her relationship status to 'It's complicated'

^ **Holt Hyde- **Oh yea!

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **Okay I'm guessing Holt's been waiting a long time for this..

^ **Holt Hyde-** Hey, it's not my fault you already had your chance..

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **Dude...

* * *

**Spectra V- **Nobody expect me to fill in for fearleading again, it's hard!

^ **Frankie Stein- **So basically you don't want to fill in this weekend.

* * *

**Holt Hyde- **I LOVE PARTYING OH YEA BABY!

^ **Venus Mc awesomeness- **Okay.. where was the party?

^ **Cleo De Nile- **My house

^ **Frankie Stein- **Yep, they played WE ARE MONSTER HIGH!

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Yup, It was off the fang!

^ **T Stripe- **Where was my invite?

^ **Laggona Blue**- Probably in the bin.

* * *

**Jinafire Long- **I'm on facespook!

^ **Skelita C- **Hola chica!

_Translating into English..._

**Skelita C- **Hello ghoul

* * *

**Cleo De Nile **got a new high score on Boo-vile

^ **Abbey B- **Why won't you except my friend request?

^ **Cleo De Nile- **I rule alone

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **So that's why you have no friends...

**T Stripe **liked this.

* * *

**Howleen Wolfie-** _'When I walk into a room they stop and stare, because I'm pop-pop-pop-ular, pop, pop-ular! _

**Clawdeen da Wolf- **It's funny because the cold harsh truth is you're not popular!

* * *

**Cleo De Nile-** My sister walked around the house this morning singing 'Scarah rae Jeepers' so embarrassing!

^ **Nefera De Nile, is better than Cleo- **At least I was in tune, but remember karaoke..

^ **Cleo De Nile- **You DARE!

^ **T Stripe- **No, no carry on...

* * *

**Holt Hyde- **Hanging out with the best ghoul ever!- _With _**_Operetta D Phantom. _**

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **Flattery is the best thing a ghoul can hear, thanks Holt!

^ **Johnny Spirit-** we're still dating right?

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Who cares as long as she's not dating Deuce!

^ **Holt Hyde- **Why would you even care?

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **Yea Cleo something you wanna discuss?

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **Aw...Cleo misses Deucey, so cute!

^ **T Stripe- **I thought Cleo didn't have feelings

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **Clearly she does..

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Impossible!

**Operetta D Phantom, Deuce Gorgon **and 10 others liked.

^ **T Stripe- **I still think that Cleo's a witch even though you think she has feelings.

* * *

Short chapter, but I wanted to update this so yea..


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you likey! **

* * *

**Deuce Gorgon **and **Cleo De Nile **are in a relationship.

^ **Operetta D Phantom-** Love is in the air!

^ **Toralei Stripe- **Clearly not for you!

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **Again, EVERYONE HATES YOU!

^ **Viper Gorgon- **Correction, everyone hates you.

^ **Holt Hyde- **Leave Operetta alone!

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **I can fight my own battles Hyde!

^ **Toralei Stripe- **Aw.. Holt's sticking up for ya', so cute..

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **I swear Toralei, if you...

^ **Toralei Stripe- **If I what?

* * *

**Frankie Stein- **I got a A in maths!

^ **Ghoulia Yelps- **Really?

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Probably not...

^ **Frankie Stein- **I did, so in your face!

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Really?

^ **Frankie Stein- **Nah I'm messin with ya'

* * *

**Operetta D Phantom **is in a relationship with **Johnny Spirit. **

^ **Holt Hyde- **Ah man!

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **Dude like you had a chance.

^ **Frankie Stein- **I feel bad for Holt now..

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Me too..

^ **Spectra V- **In you face **Team Holt, ****Team Johnny **wins!

^ **Cleo De Nile- **yea boy!

^ **Toralei Stripe- **I feel bad for Johnny..

^ **Holt Hyde- **Why?

^ **Toralei Stripe- **Because he's dating Operetta!

7 people like this.

^ **Viper Gorgon- **That's why everyone hates Toralei

* * *

**Elssabat- **My coronation is going to be Clawesome!

^ **Gory Fangtell- **Told ya' Draculaura wasn't the Vamp queen, she's too short.

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Since when did height matter?

^ **Cleo De Nile- **It doesn't, so Gory maybe you should get your facts straight before you start thinking your all bat!

^ **Gory Fangtell- **At least I have my vamp powers

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- ***Growls*

^ **Draculaura- **1. Saving a lord from a sun burn shouldn't be an accomplishment, and 2. I do have my vampire powers, so ha!

^ **Toralei Stripe- **Yea but you made up story's about being queen

^ **Abbey B- **Back off sand paper tongue or Abbey turn you into Ice lolly!

^ **Toralei Stripe- **What was that? Bat breath...

^ **Heath Burns- **Leave Abbey-kinz alone!

^ **Jinafire Long- **Abbey-kinz?

190 people liked this, **Abbey B **disliked.

* * *

**Operetta D Phantom- **Detention, again, my dad is gonna have a cow, and then a goat, and then the dang BARN!

**Johnny Spirit, Heath Burns **and **Deuce Gorgon **liked this.

^ **Venus Mc awesomeness- **What did you even do?

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **Let's just say, headmistress Bloodgood won't be going in her office anytime soon..

^ **Rochelle Goyle- **Oh, sounds bad..

^ **Scarah Screams**- It was...

56 people liked this.

* * *

**Holt Hyde **to **Frankie Stein- **Hey Frankie-fine, wanna go to the die-ner after school?

^ **Frankie Stein- **Can't got fear practice after school, but maybe tomoz after the spirit squad meeting, so..5 o'clock maybe?

^ **Holt Hyde- **Ya' know what, never mind...

* * *

**Song quotes page- **3000 followers

**Catrine Demew**-_ I love you like a love song baby! - _Selena Ghostmez

^ **Heath Burns-**_ Wildcats all together everybody get it together!, We're all in this together!  
_

**Frankie Stein**- Is that high school boo-sical?

^ **Toralei Stripe- **Hey Spectra

^ **Spectra V**- Yea?

^ **Toralei Stripe- **_Something strange is going on in the neighborhood, who ya' gonna call? _

^ **Spectra V- **STOP NO, PLEASE HAVE PITTY ON ME!

^ **Johnny Spirit- **You are the most pathetic excuse for a ghost I have ever seen.

**Toralei Stripe, Operetta D Phantom **and 68 others liked this

^ **Catty Noir- **_Fun, fun, fun Hauntly Wood here we COME! _- Catty Noir

^ **Abbey B- **_Do you wanna build a snowman?!_

**( ****A/N-****This next one is for For MikeyRossTheTotalDramaFan)**

**Operetta D Phantom- **_I kissed a ghost and I liked it! _

^ **Johnny Spirit- **...

**Clawd Wolf, Deuce Gorgon **and 284 others liked.

* * *

**Holt Hyde- **Frankie is too much work, I need to find a new ghoul...

^ **Clair Robinson- **Um Hey Holt...

^ **Toralei Stripe- **Your not a monster, what are you even doing on facespook?

* * *

**Jackson Jekyll- **Isn't it weird that Holt's aloud to date Frankie and Clair without anyone caring, but when I do something everyone's like "Oh no normie did something!" **  
**

^ **Holt Hyde- **Sorry Bro..

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Um..

^ **Frankie Stein- **How is this conversation even possible?

* * *

**Ghostly Gossip**- Comment down bellow things you would never do!

^ **Holt Hyde- **Become like Jackson

^ **Clawd Wolf- **Stop shaving my fur

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Ditto

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **Kiss Holt

^ **Frankie Stein- **It's not that bad

**Holt Hyde **liked this.

^ **Howleen Wolfie**- Listen to Clawdeen **  
**

^ **Abbey B- **Marry Heath

* * *

**Operetta D Phantom- **Holt it better not have been you who trashed the Catacombs!

^ **Jackson Jekyll- **It was...

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **THAT'S IT YOU ARE SO DEAD!

^ **Johnny Spirit-** And that is how my girlfriend got arrested for murder

**Holt Hyde**,** Deuce Gorgon** and** Heath Burns **liked this.

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **... **  
**


	10. Short Chapter 10

** Heath Burns- **Just blew up the mad science lab, no regrets

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Not that I care, but How?

^ **Heath Burns- **Dropped something into something else.

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **Lol and cleo YOU WERE THERE YA' KNOW

^ **Toralei Stripe- **She was probably sleeping through class...

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Was not!

^ **Frankie Stein- **So was..

^ **Cleo De Nile- **One word- Dislike you

^ **Robecca Steam- **That's two, well four all together

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Know it all

^ **Gory Fangtell- **know nothing at all

475 liked this.

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Just shows that only losers liked Gory...

^ **Toralei Stripe- **U saying I'm a loser, I liked it

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Yea but the world knows that you r a loser so doesn't matter...

* * *

**Ghostly Gossip- **If you could have one wish what would it be?

^ **Frankie Stein- **To have a boyfriend

^ **Toralei Stripe- **SHOCKER (NOT)

^ **Scarah S- **To have a date night with Billy

^ **Spectra V- **I'm surprised that y'r still together

* * *

**Operetta D Phantom- **Memphis just climbed on Cleo's face, Y'all should'a seen her run!

^ **Johnny Spirit**- Memphis or Cleo? **  
**

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **Memphis is a boy..

^ **Johnny Spirit- **Oh...

^ **Frankie Stein- **I thought Operetta was arrested for murdering Holt..

^ **Holt Hyde- **Um.. still here..

^ **Frankie Stein- **Confused...

^ **Toralei Stripe- **Again SHOCKER!

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **It was just a joke Frankie..

^ **Frankie Stein- **Oh..

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **...

^ **Cleo De Nile- **This conversation has just spun out of control..

**Deuce Gorgon **and **Draculaura **liked this.

* * *

**Holt Hyde- **Bad new and good news time!, 1. Just to make this clear, I'm not dead!

^ **Johnny Spirit- **Okay so what's the good news?

**Operetta D Phantom **liked.

^ **Holt Hyde- **Why do you hate me!

* * *

**Draculaura- **Think of a subject, soooo bored! *Faints of bored-ness*

^ **Frankie Stein- **BOYS!

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Plz no!

**^ Cleo De Nile- **Hows the love triangle?

^ **Spectra V- **Holt's still chasing after Operetta, but I can't say the same about Jackson..

^ **Lagoona Blue- **Explain

^ **Spectra V- **I've said too much already..

^ **Frankie Stein- **BUT, WAIT...

^ **Spectra V- ***disappears*

^ **Abbey B- **That ghost is creeper than yak after vampire bite!

^ **Heath Burns- **True dat!

^ **Gigi Grant- **Okay den..

^ **Scarah Screams**- How do you get this certain ghost to back from a certain banshees boy?!

^ **Ghoulia Yelps- **Ghost busters?

^ **Scarah Screams- **Not helping..

^ **Spectra V-** YOUR NOT ACTUALLY GONNA CALL THEM ARE YOU?!

^ **Draculaura-** Um k

* * *

**Ghostly Gossip- **Just in! Rumor has it that Cleo De Nile and Clawd wolf are back together...hum I wonder what Deuce thinks of this...

^ **Draculaura- **What da?!

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Yea right, been there dated that...

^ **Clawd Wolf- **Like that's not offensive

^ **Howleen Wolfie- **She probably doesn't want fleas anyway..

^ **Cleo De Nile**- Like I would date a dog instead of the hottest guy in school...

^ **Frankie Stein-** Just because you say he's the hottest guy in school doesn't mean he actually is...

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **Oooo

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Shut the RA up Operetta, know one asked for your opinion!

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **Shut up and get back into your sarcophagus, grandmummy!

^ **Cleo De Nile- **That's it ghoul, HOLD MA' EARRINGS!

^ **Operetta D Phantom- ***Hits Cleo*

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **RIP Cleo..

**Deuce Gorgon**, **Holt Hyde** and **Johnny Spirit** liked this.

^ **Draculaura- **I'll buy flowers for the funeral...

^ **Frankie Stein- **Does that mean I'm head fearleader now?

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **nah I'm head now, bow down to CLAWDEEN WOLF!

^ **Draculaura- **What have we done!


	11. Chapter 11

**Holt Hyde **added **Frankie Stein **to his friends list.

* * *

**Draculaura- **HGHAY

^ **Abbey B- **Um...

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Is that Transylvanian or something?

^ **Toralei Stripe- **Oh such a big word for doggy to spell...

^ **Clawd Wolf- **Ever heard of a search engine?

^ **Draculaura- **It means "Hey ghouls How are you?" DUH!

^ **Abbey B- **I thought it was "Hungry ghosts have a yak"

^ **Spectra V- **...

**Frankie Stein **and 678 others liked.

* * *

**Cleo De Nile- **Having a party tonight, if your not cool don't come!

^ **Nefera De Nile- **Oh really? What's it gonna take for me to keep my mouth shut?

^ **Cleo De Nile- **I'll tell Daddy your going to Grease next month with your boyfriend if you dare tell him!

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **You mean Greece?

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Whats the difference?

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **Grease is a musical..not a Greek country.

^ **Operetta D Phantom-** INSERT GREASE REFERENCE ABOUT JOHNNY HERE

^ **Cleo De Nile- **I don't get it...

^ **Toralei Stripe- **You are dumber than Heath!

^ **Nefera De Nile- **Fine I won't spill the beans!

^ **Heath Burns-** Beans what beans?

^ **Toralei Stripe- **Point proven!

* * *

**Song quotes page- **56,789 followers.

**Frankie Stein- **_Let me open the door! Let me open the Dooo-ooor!_- Frozen Let me open the door.

**^ Toralei Stripe- **It's love's an open door

^ **Heath Burns- **Hans is an idiot, *Cry's* POOR ANNA! **  
**

**Deuce Gorgon, ****Gil Webber** and 7899 liked.

^ **Cleo De Nile- **_Let it go!- _Idina Menzel - let it go

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **_Let it go! _

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Copy catty

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **No, mine was Demi's version!So HA!

* * *

**Ghoulia Yelps- **Three words- I LOVE SCHOOL! Extra credit party!

* * *

**Jackson Jekyll**- Okay one question, where are my glasses!?

^ **Frankie Stein- **I don't know *Shrugs*

* * *

**Draculaura- **O-o

^ **Clawd Wolf- **-_-

^ **Toralei Stripe- ** =_=

^ **Gory Fangtell- **:[ (Its one with fangs, hope it catches on!)

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **It won't

* * *

**Holt Hyde **to** Spectra V **

Hey Spectra!

^ **Spectra V- **Yo

^ **Holt Hyde- **So..do ya' wanna go to Cleo's party with me?!

^ **Spectra V- **I was actually hoping Billy would ask me...

^ **Gory Fangtell- **Ooo sooo awkward...

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **Shut your fang filled mouth GORY, nobody asked you!

**Heath Burns**,** Frankie Stein **and** Johnny Spirit **liked.

^ **Cleo De Nile- **Hum..sounds familiar..

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **Babe plz don't start a facespook war, that's the last thing we need..

^ **Heath Burns- **DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

^ **Abbey B- **Heath why u so weird?...

^ **Heath Burns- **I dunno, I guess it runs in the family...

^ **Gory Fangtell- **THERE'S MORE OF YOU! *Faints*

^ **Frankie Stein- **Well I guess Gory's dead...

^ **Cleo De Nile- **I'll bring the music for the party

^ **Holt Hyde- **This privet messaging should be a bit more privet!

**Frankie Stein**, **Spectra V**, **Cleo De Nile** and **Deuce Gorgon** liked.

* * *

**Venus McAwesomeness- **Yo Robecca!

^ **Becky Steam- **Hello

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **Can I join the conversation?

^ **Rocky Goyle- **Sure I guess...

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **:P

^ **Spectra V- **Hey ghouls!

^ **Rocky Goyle-** Urg...more people...

^ **Operetta D Phantom- **Who put a bee in your bonnet?

^ **Holt Hyde- **That's why I broke up with u for Frankie..nuff said...

**Johnny Spirit**,** Heath Burns **and** Gil Webber **liked this.

^ **Venus McAwesomeness- **...Oh

^ **Becky Steam-**...no

^ **Spectra V-** HE DIDN'T!

^ **Holt Hyde- **Oh yes HE DID!

^ **Deuce Gorgon-** Bro...not one of yr best decisions

^ **Holt Hyde- **Why?

^ **Manny Taur- **If I did that to Iris she'd murder me!

^ **Iris - **U got that right!

^ **Toralei Stripe- **One question- what is your last name?

^ **Iris- **Um..

^ **Frankie Stein- **Didn't they give u a last name?

^**Iris** - Who's they?

^ **Deuce Gorgon- **...

^ **Gory Fangtell- **Awkward...

^ **Draculaura- **Gory get the fang off of facespook, cause I think it's all been calculated that nobody wants you on here!

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Woo, calm da heck down ghoul!

* * *

**Gory Fangtell** to **Operetta D Phantom **

Still crying over the fact that Holt choose Frankie over u?

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf**- Hey Gory still crying over the fact that you have no friends.

* * *

**Twyla Nightmare **to** Howleen Wolfie **

Wad up ghoul?

^ **Howleen Wolfie- **Nuttin' much, chillin' mostly.

^ **Twyla Nightmare- **cool :D

^ **Howleen Wolfie- ***-*

^ **Clawdeen da Wolf- **Hey sis and Twy

^ **Howleen Wolfie- **This isn't awkward at ALL!

* * *

Okay sorry this is sooooo short, I'm writing an EverAfterHigh story and if you haven't read it plz go check it out, I put A LOT of effort into it, sooo please!


End file.
